Winterhunde
by yoho
Summary: Hermine nahm einen der Teller und betrachtete das Blumenmuster. Dann hob sie ihre Hand und schmetterte den Teller an die Wand. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, sprach ein Reparo und sagte dann Accio Teller!“ Sekunden später warf sie ihn wieder an die Wand.


Title: Winterhunde

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Achtung: die Handlung in ‚Winterhunde' stützt sich nicht immer auf die Buchvorlagen. Und die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!!!

Teaser: Hermine nahm einen der Teller und betrachtete das Blumenmuster. Dann hob sie ihre Hand und schmetterte den Teller an die Wand. Er zerbrach klirrend in Stücke. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, sprach ein ‚Reparo' und sagte dann „Accio Teller!" Sekunden später warf sie ihn wieder an die Wand.

Authors Note: Allzeit harmonische Paare waren mir Zeit meines Lebens suspekt. Die perfekte Liebesbeziehung gibt es nicht. Und wenn das jemand behauptet, dann lügt derjenige oder lebt in einer Traumwelt.

‚Intimität ist das Resultat von Auseinandersetzung, Konfrontation und Solidarisierung.' Das stammt jetzt nicht von mir, sondern aus einem Artikel des Spiegel-Autors Daniel Haas über Liebe im Kinofilm. Aber der Satz hat viel Wahres in sich.

In ‚Winterhunde' kommen zwei Kinder vor, die Sara und Janek heißen. Harry und Hermine, die sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung teilen und in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte wohnen, haben die Kriegswaisen nach vielem Zögern und gegenseitiger Überzeugungsarbeit bei sich aufgenommen. Mehr dazu findet ihr in meinen Geschichten ‚Kinderkram' und ‚Waisen'.

Danke an fee-morgana für das Lektorat.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Nur der Plot gehört mir.

* * *

_All I hear is that lonesome, lonesome sound  
The Hounds of Winter  
They harry me down_

_Sting: 'The Hounds of Winter'_

**Winterhunde **

„Hallo Hermine …"

Hermines Mutter verstummte und betrachtete ihre Tochter. Nachlässige Kleidung, gerötete Augen, die Haare ungekämmt, Sara an der linken, Janek an ihrer rechten Hand, um sich herum mehrere Reisetaschen.

„Kommt erst Mal rein", sagte sie schließlich.

Hermine bugsierte mit Hilfe der Kinder die Taschen in die Diele ihres Elternhauses. Dann ging sie in die Küche und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Zeigst du den beiden bitte das Gästezimmer", sagte sie leise.

Mrs. Granger winkte Janek und Sara ihr zu folgen und führte sie in den ersten Stock. Als sie zurückkam, saß Hermine immer noch, in einen dicken und schief zugeknöpften Wintermantel gehüllt, auf dem Küchenstuhl.

Sie legte ihrer Tochter die Arme um die Schultern. „Ach Hermine", sagte sie leise.

***

Eine Stunde später kannte sie die ganze Geschichte.

„Ich hatte mich schon seit zwei Wochen darauf gefreut, Ron und Luna wieder zu sehen. Wir haben uns bestimmt seit einem Vierteljahr nicht mehr getroffen. Und dann sagt Harry plötzlich, dass er von nichts weiß und keine Zeit hat. Er müsse noch Unterricht vorbereiten und die Küche sehe aus wie ein Schlachtfeld und ..." Hermine schluchzte.

Ein Wort hatte das andere gegeben, bis Harry schließlich aus der Tür gestürmt war.

„Ich versteh gar nicht, was plötzlich in uns gefahren ist", schniefte Hermine. „Harry ist sonst nicht so. Aber diesmal ist er gleich hochgegangen. Man konnte überhaupt nicht mehr mit ihm reden. Und dann bin ich so wütend geworden, dass ich ihm nachgerufen hab, er könne von mir aus das Wochenende in der Hütte versauern. Ich würde jedenfalls Ron und Luna besuchen."

Hermine vergrub ihren Kopf in den Armen.

„Aber ich war so mies drauf, das konnte ich den beiden nicht zumuten. Dann wollte ich aber auch keinen Rückzieher machen. Und dann ..." Hermine schwieg.

„Doch, das hättest du gekonnt", sagte ihre Mutter.

„Was?"

„Einen Rückzieher machen. Einfach da sein, wenn er wieder kommt."

„Auf keinen Fall!"

„Doch", sagte Mrs. Granger. „Zumindest theoretisch." Sie lachte plötzlich leise: „Aber du bist eben meine Tochter."

Hermine schniefte noch lauter.

„Und jetzt?", fragte ihre Mutter.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und wischte sich mit zitternden Fingern über die Augen.

„Wenn ich ihn nicht so verdammt lieb hätte ...", murmelte sie.

Ihre Mutter nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie an sich. Sie blieben lange so, bis Hermine fragte: „Wo ist Dad eigentlich?"

„Zahnarztkongress", sagte ihre Mutter.

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen und schaust mal, was die Kinder machen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ihnen sagen soll."

Hermines Mutter verschwand und kehrte nach einigen Minuten zurück. „Sie liegen komplett angezogen auf der einen Seite des Doppelbetts und sind eingeschlafen. Ich hab sie zugedeckt. Die beiden sind schon süß. In dem Alter hättest du nie einem Jungen erlaubt, dir so nahe zu kommen."

Hermine schniefte und bekam dann einen Hustenanfall, der sich wie ein ersticktes Lachen anhörte.

„Was ist?", fragte ihre Mutter besorgt.

Hermine grinste nur schief.

„Oh", machte Mrs. Granger und seufzte. „Ich denke, da gibt es einiges, das ich über euch beide nicht weiß."

„Könnte sein."

„Wer macht eigentlich deinen Unterricht?"

„Harry", sagte Hermine. „Ich hab mich krank gemeldet und für den Fall ist mit der Schulleitung abgesprochen, dass wir uns gegenseitig vertreten. Das geht, wenn der Stundenplan ein bisschen geändert wird."

„Weiß er, dass er dich vertreten muss?"

Hermine nickte: „Ich hab ihm einen Zettel auf den Küchentisch gelegt."

***

Harry hatte nach dem Streit und dem Türenknallen eine weite Runde durch die Wälder begonnen. Aber seine Wut war schon nach der Hälfte der Strecke verflogen und er beeilte sich, wieder zurück zu kommen. Und weil ihm der Weg zu weit schien, apparierte er. Aber die Hütte war verlassen, Hermine und die Kinder verschwunden. Der einzige Hinweis war ein Zettel, den er in der Küche fand: ‚Ich glaube, ich brauche mal etwas Abstand. Such bitte nicht nach mir! Ich komme zurück, wenn ich so weit bin. Für McGonagall bin ich krank. Die Kinder habe ich mitgenommen. Sie sind entschuldigt. – Hermine.'

Nur ‚Hermine'. Nicht ‚Gruß Hermine' oder ‚Ich liebe dich, Hermine'. Nun gut, das Letztere wäre wohl auch etwas zu viel verlangt gewesen.

Am Abend konnte Harry lange nicht einschlafen.

Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass sie am nächsten Morgen wieder da sein würde. Aber als er wach wurde, war das Haus kalt. Hermine stand meistens etwas früher auf als er und feuerte die Öfen an, bevor sie noch mal zu ihm ins Bett kroch.

Harry überstand irgendwie den Unterricht und vermied Gespräche mit den anderen Lehrern.

Am späten Nachmittag begann er, um seiner inneren Unruhe zu begegnen, wieder einen langen Spaziergang durch die Wälder rund um Hogwarts.

***

Um die gleiche Zeit hörte Hermines Mutter ein Klirren im Haus. Zuerst dachte sie an Einbrecher. Aber überall brannte Licht. Welcher Dieb wäre denn so dämlich …

Sie folgte dem Geräusch bis zur Dachbodentreppe, die heruntergeklappt war. Wenn man direkt unter der Luke stand, war es um so deutlicher zu hören.

Sie kletterte die ersten Stufen hinauf, bis sie auf den Dachboden sehen konnte.

Hermine saß einige Meter entfernt, den Rücken zu ihr gewandt. Neben ihr stand die Kiste mit den Reservetellern, die vor vielen Jahren mit dem guten Geschirr angeschafft worden waren.

Sie nahm einen der Teller, betrachtete das Blumenmuster, ließ ihre Finger über den Porzellanrand kreisen. Dann hob sie ihre Hand und schmetterte den Teller an die Giebelwand. Er zerbrach klirrend in Stücke.

Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab, sprach ein ‚Reparo' und sagte dann „Accio Teller!"

Sekunden später warf sie ihn wieder an die Wand und wiederholte ihre Aktion.

Hermines Mutter sah ihr einige Minuten lang zu. Dann zog sie sich leise zurück. Das Klirren vom Dachboden hielt noch eine gute Stunde an. Dann wurde es ruhig.

Einige Zeit später hörte sie, wie die Bodenluke geschlossen wurde. Hermine kam in die Küche. Sie prüfte, ob in der Warmhaltekanne noch Kaffee war, schenkte sich eine Tasse ein, gab Milch dazu und rührte mit einem Teelöffel um. Dann setzte sie sich an den Küchentisch.

„Und, geht's dir jetzt besser?", fragte ihre Mutter.

Hermine sah auf und kicherte: „Ja, mir geht es besser. Aber das war das Albernste, was ich je in meinem Leben gemacht habe. Hat man alles gehört?"

Ihre Mutter nickte bestätigend.

Hermine vergrub ihren Kopf in den Händen.

„Möchtest du noch mal nach oben?", fragte Mrs. Granger und war sichtlich bemüht, ernst zu bleiben.

„Jetzt noch nicht", sagte Hermine.

***

Die nächsten Tage verliefen für Harry in ermüdender Eintönigkeit. Seine Unterrichtsstunden lagen am Vormittag und am frühen Nachmittag. Danach lief er meistens unruhig durch die Wohnung bis er, wie einem Imperius folgend, seine tägliche Wanderung um Hogsmeade und Hogwarts begann. Die frische Winterluft und das Gehen im Schnee strengten ihn so sehr an, dass er abends völlig erschöpft ins Bett fiel und auf der Stelle einschlief.

Er hatte auch darüber nachgedacht, wo Hermine sein könnte und einige diskrete Nachforschungen anstellen lassen. Es gab immer noch genügend Mitarbeiter im Aurorenbüro, die Harry Potter den einen oder anderen Gefallen schuldig waren.

Zwei Tage später wusste er, dass sie mit Sara und Janek bei ihren Eltern wohnte. Das beruhigte Harry wenigstens etwas. Was ihm allerdings gar nicht gefiel, waren die Nachrichten der folgenden Tage. Hermine apparierte jeden Nachmittag, dick in Winterkleidung vermummt, zusammen mit den Kindern an ein unbekanntes Ziel. Offensichtlich rechnete sie damit, beschattet zu werden, denn sie verwischte ihre Spuren dabei so gut, dass niemand herausfinden konnte, wohin sie verschwand. Wenn sie zurück kamen, erfuhr Harry, waren die Wangen der drei gerötet und ihre Kleidung teilweise durchnässt.

Am sechsten Tag ohne Hermine bekam Harry auf seiner nachmittäglichen Wanderung überraschend Gesellschaft. Während er jenseits des Großen Sees durch den Schnee stapfte, stupste ihn plötzlich etwas in die Kniekehle. Harry wirbelte mit gezücktem Zauberstab herum und brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder zu sammeln.

Hinter ihm standen zwei Hunde und sahen ihn, die Ohren aufmerksam aufgerichtet, den Kopf leicht schräg und die Zunge aus dem Maul hängend, mit ihren großen Augen an.

Es waren ein Rüde und eine Hündin von unbestimmter Rasse. Er war groß, pechschwarz und in seinem zotteligen Fell hingen kleine Eiszapfen, die lustig klirrten, wenn er sich bewegte. Die Hündin war hellbraun, mit glattem Fell und einem weißen Fleck unter der Kehle.

Der Rüde bellte, dann sprang er auf und lief in Richtung Wald. Die Hündin sah Harry kurz an. Dann folgte sie ihrem Gefährten.

In einiger Entfernung hielten beide Inne und bellten in Harrys Richtung.

Als der nicht zu verstehen schien, kehrte der Rüde um und stupste Harry so kräftig mit der Schnauze in die Kniekehlen, dass er fast der Länge nach im Schnee gelandet wäre. Stolpernd fing er sich und warf dem Tier einen neugierigen Blick zu.

„Ich soll euch folgen?", fragte Harry.

Der Hund bellte und lief dorthin, wo die Hündin auf ihn wartete.

Die Tiere schlugen ein flottes Tempo ein und Harry hatte Mühe, mit ihnen Schritt zu halten. Sie führten ihn, zum Teil auf Wegen aber manchmal auch querfeldein, immer tiefer in den Wald. Wenn Harry nicht ein Zauberer gewesen wäre, er hätte sich jetzt ernsthaft Sorgen gemacht, wie er wieder nach Hause finden würde. Aber da er jederzeit apparieren konnte, war das natürlich kein Problem.

Nach einer halben Stunde meinte er, in der Ferne Stimmen zu hören. Er blieb stehen, um besser lauschen zu können. Zunächst vernahm er nur seinen keuchenden Atem, dann ganz deutlich Stimmen. Hell, wie von Kindern.

Der schwarze Rüde bellte ungeduldig, lief los und sah sich um, ob Harry ihm folgte. Als der sich nicht sofort in Bewegung setzte, kniff ihm die Hündin in die Wade.

Seine Guides führten Harry um ein dichtes Ilex-Gebüsch herum und unvermittelt lag vor ihm ein breiter Forstweg. Er musste die Hogwarts-Gründe bereits verlassen haben, denn im Schnee erkannte er Traktorspuren und niemand auf Hogwarts hatte einen Traktor.

Was ihn aber wie von einem Stupor getroffen erstarren ließ, war Sara, die keine fünf Schritte von ihm entfernt stand und ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Janek hatte sich gerade gebückt, um einen Schneeball zu formen und verharrte in seiner Bewegung, als er Harry erblickte. Er ließ den Schneeball fallen, ging zu Sara hinüber und fasste sie an der Hand.

Dann hörte Harry eine Stimme, die ihm die Röte ins Gesicht trieb. „Mensch, Sara, Janek, ich hab euch doch gesagt, ihr sollte nicht so weit vor laufen!" Eine Gestalt kam um die nächste Wegbiegung.

Hermine wurde langsamer und näherte sich dann mit vorsichtigen Schritten. Ihre Augen waren unverwandt auf Harry gerichtet. Mit gehörigem Abstand blieb sie stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Die beiden Hunde sahen, genau wie Sara und Janek, von Harry zu Hermine und wieder zurück. Aber keiner der beiden bewegte sich oder sprach ein Wort.

Schließlich platzte Sara der Kragen: „Ihr beiden seid sooo blöd!! Ich weiß nicht, worüber ihr euch gestritten habt. Uns sagt ja keiner was. Aber ihr seid jetzt seit zehn Jahren zusammen. Und ihr liebt euch. Ich bin zwar noch ein Kind, aber deswegen bin ich nicht dumm. Wenn einer von euch wirklich was Schlimmes angestellt hätte, dann hätten wir das doch mitgekriegt. Ich hab die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht. Aber da war nichts."

Sara schwieg und wischte sich zornig über die Augen. Janek starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Verdammt noch mal, redet miteinander!", schrie sie schließlich. „Denkt mal einer von euch Holzköpfen an uns!"

Dann wandte sie sich ab und stürmte davon. Janek zögerte höchstens eine Sekunde, dann lief er ihr hinterher.

Harry und Hermine sahen den Kindern nach. Janek hatte Sara eingeholt und sie in den Arm genommen. Saras Kopf lag an seiner Brust. Die Linke berührte ihren Nacken. Mit der Rechten streichelte er ihr den Rücken.

„Hermine ...", „Harry ...", begannen sie beide gleichzeitig zu reden.

Harry nickte Hermine zu, sie solle zuerst sprechen.

„Was meinst du", fragte sie nach einer kurzen Pause, „hat Sara Recht?"

Harry versuchte ein Lächeln. „Über die Holzköpfe müssten wir noch mal reden. Aber der Rest ..."

„Und jetzt?", fragte Hermine.

Harry zögerte. Dann fragte er: „Wollen wir nach Hause gehen ... zusammen?"

Hermine überlegte, nickte dann aber.

„Wie hast du uns überhaupt gefunden?", wollte sie wissen.

„Die beiden hier haben mich geführt", sagte Harry und wies hinter sich, dorthin wo die Hunde saßen.

„Welche beiden?", fragte Hermine verständnislos. „Janek und Sara?"

Harry lachte. „Nein, die beiden Hunde hier."

Hermines Blick war jetzt besorgt. „Harry, hier sind keine Hunde!"

Er drehte sich um. Tatsächlich, die Tiere waren verschwunden. „Aber sie waren doch gerade eben noch hier." Er ging zu der Stelle.

„Siehst du, da kommen ihre Spuren aus dem Wald. Und hier haben sie gesessen."

Hermine betrachtete die Pfotenabdrücke im Schnee. Aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, Hunde gesehen zu haben. Dafür war sie viel zu abgelenkt gewesen.

Doch die Spuren waren eine Tatsache. Sie endeten direkt neben der Stelle, an der sie Harry zuerst erblickt hatte. Was seltsam war, sie führten nicht weiter. Trotzdem waren die Tiere wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Harry lief einen Kreis, aber auch so konnte er keine Pfotenabdrücke finden, die von ihrem Standort wegführten. Hektisch durchsuchte er die Büsche und den Wald am Wegesrand. Aber auch dort gab es weder einen schwarzen noch einen braunen Hund.

Die beiden blickten sich ratlos an.

Plötzlich wurde Harry blass. „Sirius", sagte er leise. Dann rief er laut in den Wald „Sirius!"

Seine Stimme hallte von den Baumstämmen wider und sie war so voller Verzweifelung, dass Hermine gar nicht anders konnte. Sie überwand mit drei Schritten die Distanz zwischen ihnen und nahm Harry in die Arme.

***

„Was machen sie?", fragte Janek.

Sara linste über Janeks Schulter zu Harry und Hermine hinüber: „Sie drücken sich. Und jetzt knutschen sie."

Janek lies einen Seufzer hören. „Ist dir auch kalt?"

„Meine Füße."

„Vielleicht sollten wir nach Hause gehen", schlug Janek vor.

„Aber es ist verdammt weit bis Hogsmeade", meinte Sara. „Wenn wir mit den beiden apparieren, dann sind wir viel schneller im Warmen."

„Weißt du den Weg?"

Sara nickte.

„Dann sollten wir laufen und die zwei in Ruhe lassen. Ich glaube, die haben sich eine Menge zu erzählen. Und beim Gehen wird uns schon wieder warm werden."

Janek legte mit Holzstöckchen das Wort ‚Hogsmeade' in den Schnee.

Dann nahm Sara seine Hand und schlug einen kaum sichtbaren Pfad ein, der durch einen Hochwald mit ganz alten Buchen führte.

Keine der beiden bemerkte die zwei Hunde, die aus der Deckung eines dichten Brombeergestrüpps heraus die Szenerie beobachteten. Wenn es nicht so unwahrscheinlich gewesen wäre, man hätte meinen können, dass sie grinsten.


End file.
